Take Over: White Snake Charmer
White Snake Charmer (白蛇使, Hakujasha) is Karasu's main Take Over spell after he lost his ability to use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. It allows him to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the legendary beast Yamata no Orochi (八岐の大蛇, Eight Branched Giant Snake). However due to the immense power of that this beast possesses, Karasu is unable to utilize the full power of this spell without his own body being taken over by the very same creature. Description To utilizing this spell, Karasu will draw out the soul of Yamata no Orochi and began to wrestle for control of the beast, causing the very air around him to suddenly become heavy and the ground to start to tear up. After Karasu successfully takes control of Yamata no Orochi, he will appearance will undergo a massive change. When undergoing the transformation, Karasu's skin will become white and scaly, akin to that of a snake; due to the nature of the scales, Karasu will often shed the top part of his outfit to prevent any discomfort on his part. Not only does his skin become snake-like but his eyes and ears as well. His eyes are now more serpent-like, having purple markings that appear like eye make. His ears, as mentioned, are now serpentine ear-like protrusions, that he can use to hear from great distances. Finally, the most interesting feature that Karasu has in this form is the snake appendage attached to his spinal area. This snake is able to act on its own free will, alerting Karasu when his is in danger or is in an illusion of some kind. With White Snake Charmer, the user is seen to become more flexible and fluid, allowing Karasu to move at much faster speeds and with much more heightened reflexes that make him seem almost as if he was a snake moving on the ground. It has also been seen that when he enters this form, he is able to use the power of Darkness Magic and Poison Magic, allowing him to use new and extremely powerful spells, making this Take Over dangerous when used by a person that clearly knows how to use it. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: While Karasu is transformed as the White Snake Charmer, his strength severely increases. He is able to punch straight through the ground, digging his way through the earth, as well as lift objects that are several times his own weight, as seen when he was able to lift a tree and swing it around like it was a sword, smacking everything that was within his range. His attacks, as expected, are also much stronger being able to cause get Hogotsu, an extraordinary powerful mage who is able to take immense amounts of damage, to admit that his punches feel like a freight train. When using the full strength of his Take Over, Karasu is able to punch a boulder and make it crumble into nothing but rubble; a truly frightening sight. Tremendous Durability: As Yamata no Orochi is known for its white scales, which are able to take immense amounts of damage and not even fall off, it is only expected that the whoever was able to take over the legendary beast would be granted these scales. Thanks to the scales of Yamata no Orochi, Karasu's ability to receive damage and still continue to fight have increased significantly, allowing him to fight even after taking damage that would even cause an S-Class Mage to stagger; due to his capability in taking damage without going down, many of Karasu's enemies refer to him as "The Undying Demon Snake" (不死の魔蛇, Fushi no Majaku). His scales are unable to be penetrated by piercing or slashing attacks, though Hogotsu was able to use his lightning to act as a high-voltage saw as a way to cut through the scales. The scales don't just resist physical attacks but magical ones as well. This is evident as during Karasu's battle with Hogotsu, he was able to take a full-powered Beast Hammer and was still standing, stating that the attack "was weak and it caused him to sense." Truly, Karasu is considered a beast in terms of durability while he is using this Take Over. *'Hollow Skin' (白蛇の脱落 (ホロー・スキン), Horō Sukin lit. Shedding of the White Snake): Hollow Skin is a unique ability that Karasu is able to use while he is in White Snake Charmer. This ability is allows him to shed his skin, exactly like that of a snake, to escape into the ground while at the same time fooling the opponent into believing that they actually got him. Karasu primarily uses thus ability right before he is about to be hit with a powerful spell, shedding his skin and retreating into the ground below, like a snake in hiding. However despite the usefulness of this ability, it takes great amounts of energy and concentration to preform, meaning that Karasu only use it as one of his trump cards or to simply maneuver out of the way of powerful spells. Magical Abilities Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. *'Snake Blade Fang' (蛇刃牙, Jabaki): *'Snake Wing Crumbling Heaven Blade' (蛇翼崩天刃, Jayoku Hōtenjin): *'Jörmungandr' (ヨルムンガンド, Yorumungando): Poison Magic (毒の魔法, Doku no Mahō): Poison Magic is a Caster Magic which utilizes various poisons for various combat purposes, mainly offensive and supportive. Poison Magic allows the user to convert their own magical energy into poisons, allowing the user to create, shape and manipulate poisons and poisonous substance in different ways. Poison can be manifested in two forms of matter: liquid and gas, allowing the user a great amount of diversity when it comes to utilizing said magic. When manifesting the poison in the form of a toxic gas, said gas acts tangible and can even be used as an effective blunt weapon, inflicting physical damage to foes while at the same time infecting them with the poison. When manifesting the magic in the form of a poisonous liquid, the user is able to use the poison in a way similar to Water Magic, unleashing floods of poison upon the opponent. The user can make the poisons act like acid, and even in some cases, are actually composed of acid, giving the poisons highly corrosive properties. The user is capable controlling its concentration and effects of the poison they create; the poison that is usually conjugated tends to become darker as the lethality becomes higher. *'Poison Gas' (毒ガス, Dokugasu): *'Poison Fang' (毒牙, Dokuga): *'Acid Armor' (とける, Tokeru alt. Melting): Excetra Mode (大蛇丸化 (エクスセットラ・モード), Ekususettora Mōdo lit. Turn into a Serpent King): Excetra Mode is Karasu's last resort ability, being considered somewhere along the lines of a taboo spell, granting him great power but at a high cost. To access this form, Karasu must do the complete opposite of what he did to access this Take Over spell; he must give in to the control of the beast that he turned into his own power, Yamata no Orochi. After doing so, Yamata no Orochi will cause Karasu's body to undergo a colossal transformation. Karasu's back will began to bubble, making what seems to be boils appear and disappear all over his back. The boils will then explode and out will come a eight separate serpent heads, each of them incredibly lengthy and having a unique kanji on their forehead for a certain element. Karasu's body will also become more snake-like and he will also grow eight different tails, the third tail being the longest and seemingly sharpest among the cluster. These tails can be used to stab his target with incredible accuracy, causing major damage to both the opponent and area around them. The snake heads each act on their own, as though they have an individual mind of their own, protecting themselves from harm and making it very hard for a mage to defeat this creature. The scales of Yamata no Orochi are white as well, befitting of its moniker of the White Snake Emperor, are able to protect him from harm, being incredibly resistant to fire and attacks that rely on slashing. Going back into physical features, Yamata no Orochi is enormous, being around the size of a small mountain and is capable of destroying surrounding landscapes by simply spinning its body, striking the area and desiccating anything that happens to be around it. However despite this form and all it's great feats, there is an incredible drawback as mention; Yamata no Orochi is in full control and the only way to end this form is to kill the creature, which is not an easy feat. Even Karasu later admits that he was only able to take over the creature because he happened to discover it while it was taking a nap in a cave. *'Eight Branched Elements: Dragon God Bomb' (八枝素・竜神弾, Yaemoto Ryūjindan): Eight Branched Elements: Dragon God Bomb is the most powerful spell that Yamata no Orochi has within its arsenal, being said to be able to eradicate a single mountain with ease. When the user shows to be in their Full Body Take Over, they begin by opening each of their eight mouths, concentrating as the Eternano from around the area begins to swirl around inside as they focus and concentrate it as if it was condensing the energy into a minature bomb. Once the energy reaches it's peak and begins to take the shape of a black orb in all eight mouths, each head sounds out a powerful stream of Eternano condensed in a blast that aims right for it's target. However, the next part makes this spell the most dangerous to use as all eight simultaneous blasts now come together to form one massive black blast of energy that is twice as big as a single mountain, resulting in it's destructive power able to destroy a small city with each, resulting in near-chaotic devastation. However, although the attack has the power to destroy a mountain, it is without it's drawbacks, the first being that this spell is severely time consuming, often taking nearly up to five minutes to fully charge, making the user an open target to any and all forms of attacks big or small. The second effect to this spell is that it can only be used once every month due to the intense strain that it puts on not only the Take Over body, but the caster's normal body as well, leaving them severely injured until the next month. The last and final weakness to this spell is that the user must be in tune perfectly with their Take Over Body, almost entering an animalistic mind-set for it to be used, which can backfire and make the user lose all sense of reason even after they return to normal if they lose focus while charging. Trivia *This particular spell is influenced by Orochimaru, a master of serpent magic and the antagonist in the folk tale Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari (児雷也豪傑物語, The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya). *In Japanese mythology, or Orochi is a legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed Japanese dragon that was slain by the Shinto storm-god Susanoo. *All of the Poison Magic spells have names that are identical to that of moves in the game and anime series Pokemon. Category:Take Over Category:Take Over Spells Category:Magic and Abilities